


The Useless Girl

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Underdwellers drabble. The Sewer King is helpless by his pet alligator before a sick girl distracts him.





	The Useless Girl

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scowled by a sick alligator. His shoulders slumped. His body trembled. He was helpless to save it. Tears formed in the Sewer King's eyes. He continued to scowl. 

*I should check on my children.* The Sewer King wondered if his children stole anything valuable. He began to glance at the alligator. He scratched the face. ''I'll return.'' He smiled and abandoned the alligator. 

The Sewer King viewed a sick girl writhing. His scowl returned. ''Zero stealing. You're useless!'' 

Tears ran down the girl's face. 

The Sewer King returned to the dead alligator. Tears ran down his face.

 

THE END


End file.
